All In The Mind
by dawneh
Summary: Late at night Bernard and Manny are having the same thoughts... they just dont know it... YET


_Setting: Black Books shop_

_Time: Late_

_Situation: Bernard sits alone thinking. He has his usual bottle (or 3) of wine, packets (several) of cigarettes and a good book._

What time is it? Late. I wonder where Manny has got. Probably met up with some tart. He's always going out these days. Out to see his "friends", what does that make me eh? Still, what do I care, I have my wine, my fags, my book – it's all I need.

It really is late though. Hope he's ok.

Right, back to the book.

What's that noise? Manny? Oh, just people in the street. Come on Bernard, pull yourself together; he'll come home when he's ready. You're not his…. What, mother? Father? I don't know.

Another glass of wine, that's what I need. Hmm Lovely. Oh, end of the bottle. Should I open another? It is late. Just one more, Manny can clear up the empties in the morning. Wonder where he is?

His hair looked really lovely tonight, so soft and shiny, very touchable. He has such amazing hair; I bet some girl is running her hands through it right now.

Christ Bernard, what is wrong with you tonight?

He can look almost human when he makes the effort. Not that he ever makes if for me. I suppose he's not a bad looking bloke, if you're into that sort of thing. Not that I am of course. So why am I thinking about him then?

OK stop it! More wine, book, light a fag, that's better.

I wonder what he would do if I did stroke his hair? Probably freak out. Although….. I bet if feels really lovely. Stupid beard though.. why would any girl want to kiss a mouth like that? I bet it feels…odd… He looks like he has really soft lips…I bet the beard would.. scratch? Tickle? Hmmmm

He should be home by now.

Right, that's it. Finish this bottle then I'm off to bed. What do I care what time he rolls in at?

I wonder if he would let me kiss him, just to see what it's like? Oh my god, what am I thinking… too much wine, that must be it.

Bed Bernard – NOW !

Hang on, keys. He's home. OK calm down. He's not going to know what you've been thinking about.

Just look at him, bit drunk, still looks nice though. Hair still shiny. Is there any wine left? We could always open another bottle; he doesn't seem to be in a rush to get to bed. Yeah, another bottle, Manny can get it.

OK one glass for me, one for him. Why IS he telling me all about the people he's been out with tonight? Does he really think I care? I don't know these people. Still while he's talking I can compose myself. Scratch these stupid thoughts from my mind.

SHIT ! What did he just say? He definitely asked me a question, look at him; he's expecting a reply. OK just think for a minute, what was he talking about… damn I don't know… if I ask him to repeat the question he's gonna want to know why I wasn't listening to him, what I was thinking about. He's still waiting. Just a grunt and a shrug, that should cover it. There. Did I get away with it? He seems satisfied with that as a reply.

God he's STILL talking, OK pay attention, don't get caught out again.

What the fuck did he just say?

Shite, he knows. He just mentioned something about touching hair, no hang on…. he said MY hair. HE wants to touch MY hair? Was that what he was just asking? He wants to touch me? Would that be so bad? I don't suppose so; better say that he can then.

That does feel nice, he's very gentle, hmmm. I could get used to this. I wonder if he'd mind… if I just… WOW, his hair really is so soft, smells really good too. He always smells good. Damn, I bet I smell like fags, still he's not complaining.

He's so close, if I just move forward a little bit, should I? Touching his hair is one thing but…….

Just look in his eyes though…. He's thinking the same, I'm sure of it.

OK, just keep stoking the hair, really feels great, just move a little bit closer, casual like. I knew it ! He's moving forward as well. Last chance to back out, don't think I want to though.

Oh my god! That feels amazing. Strange. The beard doesn't scratch like I thought, it's rather nice. He tastes great. This is unbelievable. His mouth is amazing, and that tongue. This is really turning me on. I'm shaking. I am actually shaking. Was that moan from me or him? I think it was me.

His hand, it's on my thigh. It's moving. Oh wow !!

Shall I ask him to come upstairs with me?

I really want to. I want him. When on earth did this happen? He's standing up, had the same idea. Just look at him, how did I never see it before.

This is going to change everything.

I can't wait !

_Setting: The streets of London_

_Time: Late_

_Situation: Manny is on his way home after a night out._

Well that was an OK night I suppose. They're not a bad crowd. It's not the same without Bernard though. Can't wait to get home. I wonder if he'll still be up, or conscious.

He was looking at me funny tonight before I left, said something about my hair. He's always mentioning my hair; at first I thought he was taking the piss, now I'm not so sure.

Perhaps it's time to tell him how I feel. What's the worst that could happen? Oh come on, this is Bernard, ANYTHING could happen. I'll see what mood he's in when I get home.

I am never going to get a taxi, better start walking. Wonder what Bernard is doing now? Silly question, he'll be drinking and smoking. I do worry about him. I wish he'd look after himself better, still I do what I can; at least I know he eats regularly.

It's so cold. I bet Bernard is all warm. Lovely and warm. I bet he's warm to hold. I'd love to find out, he'd probably kill me! Might be worth the risk though.

What IF, just what IF he didn't go mad, it could be so good.

He has such amazing eyes, so deep, I love watching him when he's reading, he looks so deep. And that hair, just one to straighten it out… or better still mess it up.

For gods sake Manny, who are you kidding.

Nearly home now. Wonder if he's still up.

I've lived with him for ages now. He must have noticed something, he's not stupid. Still he can be pretty dense about some things.

Ahh home sweet home, light still on, he must be up. Where are my keys? Ah, there we go.

There he is, has he even moved since I went out? Hang on. Yep, more empty bottles must have got up for those!

What is he looking so guilty about? Is that a blush? No, can't be. He does look like he's been up to something.

Typical, home 2 seconds and he asks me to get a bottle of wine for him! Not that I really mind.

Hmmm, nice.

Might as well tell him about my night. I know he won't really care, still it's something to talk about.

Look at that bit of hair, wonder if he'd let me smooth it down. I could ask. I think I will, good job I've had a few, if he hits me it might not hurt as much. So is he going to answer me? What was that shrug? At least it wasn't a no, that's promising. Shall I tell him how much I want to touch his hair, why not.

Did he just say I could touch him? He did…..

Oh, that feels so good. It's wild, messy, but so thick and soft, my hands are just lost in it.

Is he? He is, he's touching my hair. Mmmmmmm, nice. He smells all smoky, but it's not horrible, I rather like it. It smells like… like Bernard I suppose. He's very close. He's getting closer. Look at those eyes. That mouth. God I really want to kiss him. Just a few more inches and then……..

I can't believe it. I am actually kissing him, and even more amazing, he's kissing me back. That feels so good. I don't ever want it to stop. His kiss is so… what's the word… hungry? I really want him. How far is he prepared to go? He just moaned, I'm sure of it.

If I touch his thigh, he seems to like that. Just a little higher. Oh my! He really is enjoying this. He's so hard. If I stand up and go upstairs will he follow me?

He's smiling, he's getting up.

I've waited a long time for this.


End file.
